Trust and Betrayal
by Silver Anansi
Summary: A sequel to Immortal Blood. I wrote this and I'm sorry Chibi Neko-chan.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do not own "Immortal Blood", the fanfic this is a sequel to; Chibi Neko-chan owns it and her own sequel called "The Biovolt Project".  
  
Trust and Betrayal By Xi Na  
  
How do you learn what trust is, when the only person you've ever trusted in your whole life betrays you by walking away. I trusted him enough to tell him all my deepest, darkest secrets and he walked away. He could hurt me physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually with the information he has, why doesn't he realize I trust him. I may never trust him or anyone else ever again. He said, "When you feel you can trust me, come and find me" and then he walked into the night.  
  
I trusted him even when he did untrustworthy things. He blabbed my secret to Kenny and then he asked me to bite him in front of the White Tigers and the rest of the Bladebreakers after his near rape. I mean come on if that isn't trust I don't know what it is, of course that may be why I responded to Max's question, "No. He's never coming back". Rei, how can you not realize I trust you? The need for blood is growing stronger, I need to get some soon, or I will do something I will regret.  
  
I will need to focus for the tournament or we are going to lose. I know I have trust issues, but anybody would after what I have been through. Li and Mariah came by earlier asking if we all wanted to go for a swim. They noticed Rei was gone and asked where he was, Takao responded that Rei and I had a fight and Rei left last night. They asked what I did to him to make him leave; they all obviously don't notice the haunted/empty look in my eyes. They don't realize how much it hurts to not have him here with me and to know it is all my fault. He promised to protect me from Boris, but obviously, he didn't care what happens to me. I protected him and he just walked away, it just proves he didn't trust me or love me.  
  
Li, Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers took off to see if they could find him anywhere around, but I seriously doubt they will since I searched for him last night and didn't find a trace of him anywhere. Something could have happened to him, but then again I shouldn't care after he left me the way he did. I should just let myself die by not drinking any blood, but I don't think I could stand the pain. I deserve the pain, I should starve myself, just for what I did to him, but I do not know if I can resist the urges enough to not kill Kenny, Max, or Takao. I would regret it, if I did kill them because it would cause Rei more pain.  
  
I have to ignore the pain, but I need the blood to live. It took me a long time to trust even this small handful of people. Rei may make me throw it all away and leave them behind. I don't know what to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three days ago, Rei left and we haven't heard a word. We have to continue in the tournament today. The White Tigers were pissed because they couldn't find Rei. Li was a little sympathetic towards me but he was still very pissed off. We are off to the tournament again. We arrive in five minutes. All the White Tigers and the other Bladebreakers came to a silent agreement with me to not talk about Rei or mention what happened.  
  
The first people we ran into when we arrived were the Majestics. Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique greeted us warmly and Robert just coolly asked where Rei was. The others exchanged a look and said he wasn't there. I just stood there observing what they did, making sure they didn't talk about it. The fire is gone from my eyes and the haunted/empty look in them cannot be hidden.  
  
I noticed Robert looking at me and said, "What?" with as much anger as I could muster. The need for blood grows stronger and being around all these possible victims isn't helping one bit. Robert asked me, "What happened to that spark of life that was in your eyes?" I looked at him and said, "What are you talking about?" I know clearly, what he was talking about, but nobody else had noticed the look in my eyes. He said, "Your eyes have no life in them". All the others looked at me and they didn't see it. I said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. There is nothing wrong with my eyes".  
  
It is hard without Rei here by my side, supporting me, knowing my secrets, protecting me. I walked past the Majestics, going to the locker room when I heard Robert ask, "Why did you lose your match the other day?" I controlled my anger long enough to get into the locker room and then punch the wall, nearly breaking my hand. The other Bladebreakers came in with the Majestics and looked at me, then the fist sized dent in the wall. Robert said, "I guess I hit a sore spot". I stalked out of the locker room and I thought 'You are so lucky I don't kill you now'. I heard Takao say, "Robert, you shouldn't be trying to piss him off".  
  
I walked down the halls, not looking where I was going and ran into someone. I was trying to calm down. I didn't look up and walked on. Rei, why did you leave, you obviously didn't care, or you would have trusted me. I noticed footsteps behind me, but kept walking. I eventually realized I had circled back around to the locker room. I also noticed someone was still following me. I turned and looked behind me, before walking into the locker room and saw who it was before they disappeared.  
  
Well I saw some of their hair. It was a raven-haired person with their hair in a wrap. I then realized it was Rei and said, "Rei?" The person didn't come back around the corner they had disappeared behind. I shrugged and went back into the locker room to find the Majestics had left and the others were done getting ready for our match. Why is Rei hanging around? I thought he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. He wanted me to find him when I realized my feelings. I'm confused and the need for blood is stronger than ever. Stupid Robert. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I should have let him calm down before I talked to him. After Mariah kissed him, he let me calm down before talking to me about it. I didn't immediately push her away and then I saw his face, that look of betrayal, it still haunts me. We DID trust each other, I know we did, but now I'm not so sure.  
  
He pushed Mariah away immediately, I know because I saw, but I was still hurt. Why did I follow him earlier after he bumped into me, I don't know. He didn't even look up. He wouldn't even have known I was still around if I hadn't followed. When I heard him ask "Rei?" I almost went to him, but he has to sort out his feelings first. If Frankie hadn't kissed me, we wouldn't have these problems now would we. Okay we would have eventually had some problems, but that would have been in the future.  
  
Was I subconsciously looking for a way out of that relationship? Was I just messing with him? Was he just messing with me to get my blood? We seem to fit together, vampire meet a nearly endless supply of blood. Whom am I kidding; he WAS probably just using me. I wanted to protect him from Boris after he told me what happened to him. I have to be blind; he probably made the whole thing up to keep me near him.  
  
Great, I'm making myself angry. I would like to go beat some answers out of him, see if he was/is telling me the truth. He never lied to me before about anything. I don't know. I still have the ID bracelet he gave me; did he just want me to be HIS toy? Just HIS .property? No, that doesn't sound like the Kai I know. He did somewhat willingly tell the others his secret, well more like show them. I saw the looks of fear and hatred on their faces after they knew. They might do something to him, but they can't because he is still needed for the tournament, considering I'm not there.  
  
He looked really stressed earlier. Luckily, the team made it through to the next round, even though he seemed really distracted. Maybe he was worried about me or maybe he was thinking about how to kill Takao, Max, or Kenny. I saw the Majestics in the crowd and Robert seemed slightly amused about Kai being distracted, the other three seemed worried. Yes, even Johnny looked worried. I was a little shocked because of that. I thought I saw the Dark Bladers watching the match too, but I'm not to sure about that. I saw the White Tigers too, Li looked in my direction, but thankfully, I don't think he saw me.  
  
I was wrong, he saw me, but he didn't react immediately. He found me this morning and started yelling at me about loyalty to the team and to my relationship. He told me Kai barely left his room and seemed depressed as far as he could tell. He also told me that Robert had pissed him off yesterday and Kai wanted to kill him or at least that is what Max told him. I stared at him shocked for a second before I told him Kai needed to sort out his feelings and then find me before anything would go back to relatively normal. He quietly asked if I was all right, if I needed anything. I told him I was fine and had almost everything I wanted. He nodded and left me where I was, a park. I know he won't tell Kai he saw me and I know Kai probably didn't mention that he saw me to anyone. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is finally back. I got some inspiration and had to write it. Sorry for the wait. Now back to writing 'Storm'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What should I do? I let you walk away from me a second time and now here I stand, three days after catching only a glimpse of you, staring blankly at my own reflection. I can see the emptiness and the blood lust in my eyes. I need to take a walk.  
  
The lake is beautiful in the pre-dawn twilight. Why didn't I stop him? I feel like a complete idiot, I let my emotions and my blood lust control me and now I have nothing. Is that Li, what is he doing out here? "Hey Li, what are you doing out here at this hour?" I ask while approaching him.  
  
He looks at me and I feel the blood lust start to take over. He answers, "Just thinking about Rei, where he could be and what he could be doing". I nod and gesture for him to sit down with me, so we can talk. We sit and stare at the water, I move a little bit closer to him without him noticing. I can feel the heat of his body and I can see the artery in his neck pulse with the blood.  
  
I move even closer, putting my arm around him, and smelling his body. He tries to remove my arm from around his waist, but I won't allow it. He says, "Kai, let go of me". I have no control over my actions now; the blood lust has completely taken over. I lean into him and I kiss him. I quickly move to his throat and begin kissing it and then licking it gently. He is trying to push me away, but I hold him tight against my body.  
  
I start to suck on his skin just above his left collarbone; I push him to the ground as I continue to suck at his throat. I nip at his neck and he tries harder to push me away. I gently bite down on his throat and then I hear a growl. I know it is not my own and I would have felt the vibration from Li's throat. I keep hold of him as I look up to see Mariah standing there ready to attack me.  
  
I look her in the eye as she growls at me again. I silently refuse to give up my prey. She snarls at me and then rushes me. She pushes me off Li and onto the ground, holding me down with her body weight. Li pulls her off me and says, "I understand why you tried to bite me, but it is your own fault that Rei left. Do not try that again. What if Rei had been here and seen you doing that, do you think he would be as understanding as we?"  
  
I growl and stalk away. I need some blood right now, I blew that opportunity, what do I do now. I hear them walk away and I make my way into the woods. I see nothing as I walk through the forest and I bump into someone. I hear their velvety smooth voice say, "I was just coming to see you Kai, you didn't need to run to me". I look up from my position on the ground and see a set of two azure eyes, ivory skin, and blood red hair. He is smirking at me, I say, "Well help me up, you idiot".  
  
He extends his hand and I take it, standing up. "What are you really doing here, Tala?" I ask him. He looks at me a little shocked and says, "I came to see you, I haven't heard anything in a while and became worried". I roll my eyes at him and mumble, "Yeah right, sure, I totally believe that". With his sharp hearing I knew he would hear me, he shoves me and then says, "Well you should it is the truth. Have I ever lied to you before?"  
  
"Yes, plenty of times" I tell him and he asks, "When?" I start laughing, clap my hand on his shoulder, and lead him to the cabin. As we approach the cabin, Max comes out of it and sees Tala. "What is he doing here?" he asks me. I shrug and say, "Found him in the woods, he followed me after I gave him some food, may I keep him?" Tala and I both burst out laughing and Max says, "Good to see you in such good spirits, heck it is good to you see you out of that room".  
  
Tala looks at me suspiciously for a second before Max pulls us both into the cabin. Max yells, "Tala is here and Kai is out of his room". Tala looks at me with suspicion again. I give him a look that says I will explain later. Tyson comes into the living room and says, "Already moved on, I'm not surprised. Rei was too good for you anyway. I'm glad he left you, vampire".  
  
Tala pulls me close to him and asks me, "What is he talking about, Kai?" I send Tyson a glare and I whisper to Tala, "I'll explain it all to you, my friend". I grab his arm and lead him to my room, away from the accusatory and hate-filled looks. "They are getting harder to deal with now that Rei is gone. He helped keep the peace, but if it weren't for him they wouldn't know about me being a vampire," I tell him slowly. Tala looks at me with questions in his eyes and he wouldn't leave me be until I told him everything. 


End file.
